


Head and the Heart

by MiniPlotTwister



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 7x13 divergence, Alternate Ending, Bellarke, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniPlotTwister/pseuds/MiniPlotTwister
Summary: Alternate ending to Bellamy's death, where Clarke shoots Bellamy on accident instead of on purpose like a cold blooded monster.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 18





	Head and the Heart

The first thing I realized was Bellamy jumping in front of Cadogan. I saw him running to shield Cadogan from the bullet that I was about to lodge in this man heart, but I couldn’t get my fingers to stop before I pulled the trigger.

The red sun toxin had heightened my anger, my frustration, my anxiety, and I knew since Gabriel destroyed the flame this man would never let us live.

It was over.

The only way to stop him now was to kill him.

I heard voices around me telling me to stop, pleading for me to stop, but I just couldn’t.

This man was responsible for Bellamy being brainwashed.

This man had killed the Bellamy I once knew..and most definitely loved.

This new Bellamy was all head, and no heart, ironic considering he had completely lost his mind, and I didn’t see there being any other way to fix it. But this was Bellamy, he was the heart, he was my heart, whenever I thought of a plan that might end in some causalities, Bellamy was always the one to talk me down, make me think of something else.

“We did do better.” Bellamy had said to me that day I lost my mother.

Bellamy saying that meant everything, Because I wanted nothing more than to procure Monty’s dying wish, but after seeing this new Bellamy..

I knew that would never happen.

Cadogan had killed Bellamy, Killed the heart, my heart.

Now I was heartless.

And that’s exactly why the red sun toxin, and everything in me knew that this man deserved nothing but a bullet.

After all he was going to single handedly destroy the world.

I was doing the world a favor.

Wasn’t I?

So I pulled the trigger, my head to slow now due to the lack of blood circulating without my heart, too realize that Bellamy was jumping in the way.

Everything happened in slow motion, the looks of horror around me, the un surprised expression of Cadogan as Bellamy took the bullet straight to his chest. And me obviously dropping the gun and running to him as fast as I possibly could, knowing good and well that I wouldn’t be able to save him. That shot was a kill shot, I knew it, he knew it, and everybody in that room knew it.

But damned if I didn’t try.

“Bellamy!!” I yelled catching him before he even hit the ground.

I held him in my arms, as everyone else around me faded into nothing but pure background noise.

“Oh no, no no no.” I cried trying to cover the whole in his chest that was just oozing out pure blood.

Pure red blood, a reminder that he was one of the pure ones, and that my soul was now just as black as my blood.

“C-cadogan’s gonna save us Clarke.” Bellamy choked spewing up blood.

I shook my head not knowing how to respond to this, what could I possibly say? This wasn’t my Bellamy, but it hurt just the same.

“I didn’t mean too Bellamy! I didn’t mean too-” I apologized in a fit of sobs as I was watching the life slowly drain from him.

“W-we’re gonna transcend, a-and be happy, n-n-no more war.” He said a small smile wavering on his lips.

“Bellamy.” I cried shaking my head.

“I-i did it for everyone, for you, I-i wanted to save you, so-so you wouldn’t have to cry or be in any more pain or make any more impossible choices, you deserve better Clarke.” He said shakily grasping my arm that was still holding down the blood spewing profusely out of his chest.

I choked back another sob, “So did you Bellamy, so did you.” I said my tears spilling onto his face.

“The-The head and the heart right princess?” Bellamy said softly looking at me with teary eyes that were just begging for reassurance.

I laughed at the old nickname but nodded through my tears “Y-yes, the head and the heart, always.” I said brushing my thumb softly against his cheek. “May we meet again Bellamy.” I said softly.

“I’m sure we will.” He whispered the life finally leaving him as he drew out one last breath.

Leaving me with nothing but my tears and regret, the head and heart was dead, Bellamy was dead, and I knew right there and then, A piece of me had died too.

-

So I usually don’t make canon story lines, usually alternative worlds for characters, but I really felt like I had to fix this ending. Because the way they did Bellamy, was absolutely sickening.

They not only didn’t even give him any last words, he died thinking everyone he loved hated him, he died all alone, and they really just left his body there on sanctum.

If they don’t get Bellamy’s body off of Sanctum and give him a proper burial/funeral, I will never forgive the writers.

It was worse enough they had Clarke shoot him, but the fact she didn’t even do it on accident and it was fully on purpose is just devastating, after everything Bellamy did for her.

She could’ve shot him in the frickin leg!

But she shot him in the heart!

I just..I’m so upset.


End file.
